This invention concerns a linear guiding unit comprising an elongate guide housing having a longitudinal axis and wall means confining a guiding cavity, said wall means confining at least one longitudinal opening of said guiding cavity. The linear guiding unit further comprises at least one carriage guided within said guiding cavity by sliding or/and rolling means, said carriage being connectable through said longitudinal opening with an object to be guided along said longitudinal axis.
Linear guiding units of this type are used e.g. in machine tool assemblies for guiding a machine tool element or an object to be shaped by such a machine tool element. Frequently, it is necessary to provide driving means for moving said carriage along said longitudinal axis in accordance with a predetermined program of movement. Various types of driving means may be used. It is possible e.g. to use a cylinder piston device as driving means. If using such a cylinder piston device the cylinder component of the cylinder piston device may be integrated into the guide housing.